the avatar
by shirayuki-su
Summary: naruto murid yang belum mendapatkan kelahiran avatar terkontrak nya mendapatkan mimpi aneh tentang scale miliknya yang berbeda dari scale lainnya ngggak bisa bkin summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Avatar"

Prolog

"Hey... Buka matamu?"

Eh?..Sembilan ekor?...tunggu suara ini ? suara lembut seorang gadis. Aku bertemu denganya lagi ditempat yang sama, sebuah ruangan putih yang kosong. Bukan-bukan benar-benar kosong, tapi ada sebuah ranjang disini, aku berbaring diatasnya dan gadis itu ada diatasku. Gadis berambut kuning kemerah-merahan dengan sembilan ekor dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Tanganya menekan kedua tanganku, tidak membiarkanku bergerak meski hanya 1 inchi... tubuh telanjangnya merapat padaku, membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang bisa membuatku kehilangan kesadaran

"Siapa?"

Ketika aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak menjelaskan apapun. Garis matanya seolah bisa memikat setiap lelaki, lekukan bibirnya seolah memaksa hati untuk menyerah, dan suara lembut yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan

"Aku kyubi ,,, dan sebentar lagi aku akan memberimu kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan dunia, itu tergantung pilihanmu semakin kau berkorban padaku aku akan memberimu kekuatan yang lebih dari sebelumya"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan ,,, kekuatan?,,,menghancurkan?,,,menyelamatkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakanya, dia berkata seolah aku memiliki kekuatan yang dia maksudkan,,, aku ingin menjawab perkataanya tapi anehnya suaraku tidak bisa keluar,,, bahkan tubuhku tidak bisa aku gerakkan seujung jari pun.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengikuti jalan yang aku katakan,,, kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan yang kau percayai,,, bagiku aku akan terus berada disampingmu uzumaki naruto"

Moment betrikutnya bibir cerinya mendekat kearahku dan sensasi lembut menyebar dibibirku,,, bibir kami bertemu,,,bersamaan perasaan hangat yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhku,pandanganku mulai ditutupi oleh cahaya putih.

REVIEW

Kalau mau lanjut ceritanya tolong riview anda.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Avatar"

Chapter 1

Konoha salah satu kerajaan terbesar ini juga disebut sebagai kota pendidikan untuk para kontraktor muda.

"Uh,,, kenapa dari tadi berisik sekali"

Hai aku uzumaki naruto tapi orang-orang disekitarku memanggilku naruto,,, uh ini masih jam 7 pagi kenapa ramai sekali diluar sana aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi, Ah aku ingat hari ini adalah hari festival, aku melihat keluar jendela dan sudah banyak sekali siswa yang berada diluar sana, oh iya aku belum menjelaskan sebenarnya tempat apa ini,,, saat ini kita berada disebuah academy yang saangat terkenal dan terkemuka dinegara ini yang bernama Konoha Avatar Academy,,, Dimana siswa disini belajar untuk menjadi kontraktor

Dengan membuat semacam perjanjian darah dengan raja para avatar siswa akan menerima telur avatar dan akan mendapatkan tanda kontrak yang disebut Scale,,, dengan kata lain siswa disini menjadi inkubator dan akan memberikan sebuah kelahiran pada bayi avatar yang akan menjadi avatar terkontrak mereka,,, dalam beberapa kasus avatar terkontrak juga dapat didapat dengan menjalin kontrak dengan avatar liar tapi resiko terjadinya kontrak sangat sedikit kebanyakan yang mencoba membuat kontrak dengan avatar liar berakhir dengan kematian

Berbeda untuk kisahku ini sendiri sedikit bermasalah,,, Scale yang aku miliki sedikit berbeda dengan scale milik teman-temanku, Scale milikku lebih besar dari pada umumnya. Umumnya setelah siswa menjalin perjanjian darah dengan raja para avatar, setelah 5 bulan mereka akan menerima akan dipromosikan menjadi Tamer setelah itu mereka akan memberikan kelahiran pada avatar mereka setelah itu baru menjalin sebuah kontrak

Namun pada kasusku sedikit berbeda setelah lebih dari 5 bulan dan aku juga sudah dipromosikan menjadi seorang Tamer avatar milikku juga belum lahir juga, ini memuatku sedikit frustasi dan sering dicemooh oleh siswa lainnya.

"Naruto kau sudah bangun"

Seseorang menggedor pintu kamar asramaku dengan kerasnya dan aku dengan paniknya segera turun dari ranjangku

"Tu..tunggu sebentar aku datang.."

Dengan kecepatan yang aku bisa aku meraih sebuah kotak diatas meja kamarku, membukanya dan mengambil perban yang digulung rapi didalam sana,, mengikatkan perban gulung tersebut pada lengan kananku untuk menutupi Scale milikku dan kemudiaan mengambil sebuah seragam tergantung di dinding dan segera memakaainya,, aku belum mandi... masa bodoh yang penting aku bergegas keluar kamar

"Yo! Wow kenapa mukamu merah begitu,,"

Cowok yang berdiri dihadapanku ini adalah sahabatku Inuzuka Kiba pria tampan berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya ini salah satu siswa populer dikalangan siswi perempuan .. untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa iri pada dirinya

"Kau demam?.."

"Tidak..ini karena mimpi yang aku alami beberapa hari ini.."

"Mimpi? Apakah ini mimpi tentang seorang wanita? Pasti kau bermimpi melakukan hal ini dan itu dengannya benar kan?"

"Diam!"

Aku ingin mengelak dari ucapannya tapi di lihat dari manapun dia ada benarnya.. gadis itu kyubi siapa dia.. kenapa dia datang dalam mimpiku beberapa hari ini dengan penampilan seperti itu.. wajahku terasa sedikit panas ketika aku mengingat moment saat gadis itu menciumku.. astaga apa yang kupikirkan sekarang sekarang pasti wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang" kata ku dengan menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah

"Ya.. ya aku mengerti.. walau bagaimana pun aku ini populer.." uh aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau dia sudah menyombongkan diri seperti ini, ingin sekali aku memukulnya benar-benar menyebalkan seolah dia menari diatas penderitaan orang lain

"Hey.. bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan sambil menikmati acara festival ini?.. kurasa ini akan menjadi menyenangkan bukan?" kata kiba dengan santainya tidak tahu apa kalau aku lagi ada masalah

"Aku tidak bisa.." kataku tegas

"Benar juga.. kau akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen?"

"begitulah jadi kiba bisa pinjamkan aku avatar terkontrakmu itu.."

"Ok.."

Kiba mengangguk dan mulai menggangkat tangan kanan nya keudara dan tangan kirinya ia tempatkan didadanya.

"hati dari angin yang tak terbentuk... tunjukan padaku sebuah jalan yang dapat memusnahkan kegelapan.. datanglah akamaru"

Dia mulai mengucapkan mantra kontrak pemanggilan.. setiap avatar hanya dapat dipanggil dengan mantra yang sudah disepakati oleh avatar dan tamernya.. beberapa saat kemudian scale milik kiba bersinar dan munculan semacam lingkaran sihir denga tulisan berwarna biru muncul dan berputar secara liar.. momen berikutnya kilatan cahaya bewarna putih mulai perputar seperti tornado berskala kecil dimana kiba sebagai pusatnya..

Sebuah bayangan seperti seekor anjing berukuran tinggi seperti manusia muncul dari dalam pusaran tornado tersebut.. itu adalah avatar terkontrak kiba , Akamaru berelemen angin .. salah satu avatar langka yang dapat membuat kontrak dengan orang-orang dari klan inuzuka.. avatar ini seperti seekor anjing berbulu putih bersih dan bermata kuning seperti mata srigala.. avatar ini sudah menjadi avatar turun temurun dalam keluarga inuzuka

"angin terbentuklah dan hancurkanlah semua musuh, tunjukan wujuh kekuasaan mu "

Mantra kedua telah diucapkan olehnya dan anjing itu berputar dikelilingi oleh angin yang membungkusnya, dia berubah menjadi sebuah tombak berwarna perak dengan bilah yang seperti diselimuti oleh angin

"Ini.."

Kiba melemparkan tombaknya padaku dan aku menangkapnya.. memainkanya dengan sangat tangkas sembari memutar mutarkanya dengan lincah.. aku membiasakan diri dengan berat dan keseimbangan dari tongkat tersebut

"Sepertinya baik baik saja ... kurasa Akamaru bisa menerimaku seperti biasanya.."

"Kau tahu?.. aku selalu berpikir bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan avatar terkontrak milik orang lain dan kau tidak mengalami penolakan dari avatar tersebut.."

Kiba yang duduk dikursi taman di sebelahku memandang ku dengan pandangan heran.. kau pikir aku tahu ? .. aku sudah cukup merasa terbebani dengan keanehan dari Scale milikku ini ditambah avatar milik ku tidak kunjung lahir dan sekarang orang orang mulai merasa aku orang aneh karna aku bisa mengendalikan avatar terkontrak orang lain yang harusnya aku mendapatkan penolakan dari avatar tersebut.. dan ini membuatku merasa tertekan hebat..

"Mana aku tahu ! .. ini sudah seperti ini sejak lama .."

"Hahaha .. maaf .. maaf yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bisa mengalahkan sang putri itu.."

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti mengalahkannya"

Yah targetku adalah untuk mengalahkan sang putri itu.. meski dalam pelajaran aku tertinggal sangat jauhsetidaknya dalam festival ini.. dalam festival turnament avatar ke XI ini aku harus bisa mengalahkanya tunnggu saja nanti tuan putri.

REVIEW

Maaf kalau belum bisa seperti harapan n ini pairingnya masih belum saya tentukan kalau ada usul silakan.

Klau lemon belum tahu ada pa gk mngkin ada mungkin jg gk kq tunggu ja z n ini masih pengenalan karakter nya ja

Tolong riview anda agar fict ini terus lanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Avatar"

Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya

"Sepertinya baik baik saja ... kurasa Akamaru bisa menerimaku seperti biasanya.."

"Kau tahu?.. aku selalu berpikir bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan avatar terkontrak milik orang lain dan kau tidak mengalami penolakan dari avatar tersebut.."

Kiba yang duduk dikursi taman di sebelahku memandang ku dengan pandangan heran.. kau pikir aku tahu ? .. aku sudah cukup merasa terbebani dengan keanehan dari Scale milikku ini ditambah avatar milik ku tidak kunjung lahir dan sekarang orang orang mulai merasa aku orang aneh karna aku bisa mengendalikan avatar terkontrak orang lain yang harusnya aku mendapatkan penolakan dari avatar tersebut.. dan ini membuatku merasa tertekan hebat..

"Mana aku tahu ! .. ini sudah seperti ini sejak lama .."

"Hahaha .. maaf .. maaf yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bisa mengalahkan sang putri itu.."

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti mengalahkannya"

Yah targetku adalah untuk mengalahkan sang putri itu.. meski dalam pelajaran aku tertinggal sangat jauhsetidaknya dalam festival ini.. dalam festival turnament avatar ke XI ini aku harus bisa mengalahkanya tunnggu saja nanti tuan putri.

Chapter 2

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Seorang yang berbicara untuk memberikan sambutan adalah salah satu murid terkuat dalam academy yang juga disebut sebagai the princess of hyuga .. begitu siswi itu terlihat menaiki panggung beberapa siswa mulai berbisik bisik .. seperti "Oh .. itu sang ketua osis" atau "Dia benar benar cantik" bahkan "Wow .. lihat dada yang bergoyang saat menaiki anak tangga itu .. kurasa ukuranya D cup" .. beberapa orang terlihat bersemangat dengan pikiran pikiran mereka sendiri yang tidak diduga, kupikir

Siswi ini menjalin kontrak dengan salah satu avatar tipe harimau kelas atas yang disebut white tiger .. pada dasarnya avatar tipe harimau sangat sarang yang menjalin kontrak dengan manusia tapi karna dia salah satu keluarga bangsawan atau klan yang sudah turun temurun menjalin kontrak dengan tipe avatar ini seperti avatar dari klan inuzuka .. avatar white tiger merupakan harimau peringkat S dari rumor yang aku dengar bahkan intruktor untuknya bisa dia kalahkan dengan mudah

Rambut indigonya berkibar diterpa oleh angin .. sungguh anggun .. pantas saja jika dia bukan hanya disebut salah satu terkuat di academy ini juga salah satu diva di academy .

"Semuanya! . . turnament avatar ini bukan hanya event olah raga yang merupakan budaya dari academy ini .. itu yang kukatakan, jika kalian benar benar ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnament ini incarlah posisi pertama! Maka dari pada itu untuk lebih menyelengarakan event tahun ini pemenang turnament tahun ini akan mendapatkan tiket kencan sehari penuh .. dengan tidak lain adalah aku hyuga hinata .. "

Wow ! dia sangat berani .. meski itu untuk menggugah semangat para siswa laki laki tapi itu terlau berani menurutku .. untuk beberapa waktu lamanya terjadi diam diantara para siswa .. kemudian sebuah sorakan yand dapat memekak kan telinga muncul seperti burung hantu dalam kabut tebal .. tapi jika terus kupikirkan bagaimana kalau pemenangnya seorang perempuan ? ... bodoh ah aku tidak peduli ..

"Dan berikutnya adalah sambutan dari wakil ketua osis Tamer tahun pertama yang mulia sion" kata hinata dengan lembut

Nona hinata menunjukan tangganya dengan elegan kepada seorang gadis yang mulai berjalan menaiki tangga panggung .. rambut pirangnya dengan beberapa aksesosir berbentuk seperti kupu kupu pada rambut pirangnya meski terlihat seperti kekanak kanakkan tapi kecantikannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh .. dia adalah sang putri target utamaku dalam turnamen tahun ini .. dia disebut sebut salah satu terkuat di academy ini dibawah the princess of hyuga .. jadi kalau ketua osis tidak ikut dalam turnamen ini maka salah satu target utama para tamer adalah dia .. tapi bagiku mungkin ini adalah masalah pribadi

Flashback

Beberapa hari yang lalu

"Huft benar-benar menyebalkan aku harus berlatih terus dan kapan avatarku lahir hah . . ! " gerutuku sambil terus memainkan memainkan pedang latihanku

Kressk kressk

Aku mendengar suara dalam ruang ganti pakaian, aku berpikir tidak ada yang latihan lagi selain aku di jam sesore ini, ku dekati tempat tersebut dan aku pun terbelalak terkejut didepan mataku aku melihat tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, pikiranku pun melayang entah kemana aku pun tak sadar ada aliran darah dibawah hidungku

"Kyaa ... ! apa yang kau lakukan" teriaknya datar sambil menutupi bagian tubuh nya

"Ano aku minta maaf itu benar benar tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf" ucapku sambil membungkuk kan badanku dalam dalam

"Kau telah melihat tubuhku yang mulia sion, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setara dengan kematian" ucapnya dengan angkuhnya. glek aku menelan ludah dengan takutnya , sial sial sial aku harus berurusan dengan seorang bangsawan kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali

"Aku benar benar minta maaf" aku minta maaf sambil berlutut dihadapannya dengan tidak rela, hei ini kan bukan salahku sepenuhnya

"Hal ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan minta maaf saja .. kau adalah anak biasa yang paling bermasalah di academy .. setidaknya malu lah untuk tampil dihadapan para siswa lain" aku masih berlutut dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membawa masalah kecil terlalu jauh dan dia melanjutkan perkataannya " seperti dirimu yang sungguh bodoh yang belum mendapatkan avatarnya ... mungkin avatar mu sama bodohnya dengan dirimu atau mungkin avatar itu sudah mati sejak lama"

Kata kata tersebut benar benar membuatku marah ... untuk beberapa alasan aku menahan diriku dengan ucapakan menyidirnya itu

"Tarik kata kata mu itu" ucapku menahan marah dengan mengepalkan kedua tangganku

"Aku tidak mau menariknya, karna itu cocok untukmu" katanya benar benar angkuh

"Kau benar benar sombong yang mulia, aku menantangmu duel dalam turnament avatar beberapa hari lagi dan aku akan mengalahkanmu" kataku tercampur dengan emosi yang tidak bisa aku bendung lagi dengan menunjuk kearahnya.

Dia hanya melihatku sekilas dan seringai kecil terbentuk diwajah cantiknya itu, dan dia meninggalkan aku begitu saja jujur aku merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan ini .. dia putri keluarga bangsawan dan membuat kontrak dengan mouryou seekor naga yang hanya bisa menjalin kontrak dengan keluarga bangsawan terpilih dengan peringkat S,

Flashback ends

"Hey lihat itu sang putri kan? .."

"Yah .. dia kelihatan sangat arogan hanya karena dia salah satu keluarga bangsawan kerajaan"

"Itu mengingatkanku masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari lagi .."

"Ku dengar ada murid kelas satu yang menantangya dalam duel .."

"hmmm ... tapi bukan kah keluarga kerajaan memang di didik menjadi prajurit sejak awal ... apa siwa kelas satu itu bisa menang ?"

Beberapa orang di sudut sedang membicarakan sang putri sion, kurasa memang ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dengan sikap dan kelakuannya .. meski begitu .. di didik menjadi seoran prajurit sejak awal ? .. apa dia juga mengalami hal hal semacam itu .. sulit aku membayangkan orang yang seperti sion harus mengalami pelatihan seperti prajurit .. kurasa dia juga punya masalahnya sendiri ..

"Baik semuanya sebelum pertandingan turnament dimulai maka aku umumkan penentuan lawan bertarung.."

Ketua osis kembali berbicara, diatas panggung sudah ada sebuah papan lebar dengan garis garis yang saling berhubungan membentuk sebuah piramit dan nama peserta turnament ada pada ujung garis di bawahnya ..

Dalam satu pertandingan akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok yang bertarung .. kurasa itu untuk mempersingkan waktu saja .. pada pertandingan pertama tertulis .. Uchiha Sasuke melawan hidate pertandingan yang dapat dipastikan pemenangnya, sasuke memiliki avatar peringkat S warisan turun temurun dari kelurganya yaitu Susano'o .. kemudian pada pertandingan berikutnya tertulis sion , sepertinya sang putri juga mendapatkan giliran bertanding pertama .. dan lawanya adalah ..

"Hee? ... Aku ? "

Entah ini keajaiban atau memang sudah direncanakan tapi aku akan bertemu dalam turnament secepat ini .. pada bangku penonton dapat kudengar sorakan pemberi semangat untuk sang putri walaupun sifatnya seperti itu ternyata masih banyak juga yang mendukungnya ... sedangkan aku hanya ada si bodoh kiba di sudut bangku penonton membawa bendera putih yang tampak kusam bertuliskan namaku .. dasar si bodoh itu dapat dari mana benda aneh itu .. itu sangat memalukan .. yah setidaknya ada yang menyemangatiku walaupun si bodoh itu .. aku hargai itu

Beberapa saat berikutnya aku sudah ada diarea pertempuran sepanjang 50m dan lebar mencapai 40m untuk masing masing kelompok, yang dikelilingi oleh bangku bangku penonton disekitarnya

"Bersiap!"

Ketua osis memberi aba aba pada kami berdua dan disaat itu pula field / kekkai diaktifkan ... sistem ini digunakan untuk mencegah serangan avatar yang mungkin bisa sangat berbahaya bagi penonton ... detik demi detik berlalu .. entah mengapa aku merasa satu detik terasa sangat lama ... aku mempersiapkan diri dengan akamaru dalam bentuk tombak ditangan kananku kubiarkan gagang panjangnya berada dipundak ku.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sion mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas untuk memanggil avatar terkontraknya ... ini akan sangat sulit

"Dia yang berkuasa atas langit dan memberi berkah pada dunia ... di sini aku yang mulia sion meminta janji dari sebuah perjanjian darah lama ... sang penguasa dari langit darah dari keturunan ini mengharapkan kehadiran dari sang penguasa ... datanglah mouryou "

Krakk krakk

Pada moment setelah sion mengucapkan mantra pemanggil avatarnya terjadi retakan retakan pada ruang kosong diatas sion ... muncul sepasang mata perak bercahaya dari dalam retakan tersebut ... bersamaan dengan cahaya yang muncul semakin terang dari dalam retakan tersebut merangkak keluar seekor naga dengan tubuh ramping dengan sisik keperakan (bayang kan model naga dari barat) yang dari sini terlihat seperti cahaya putih suasana arena menjadi tegang setelah kemunculan avatar sion ... sial ini buruk

Sial ... ! aku mulai geram dilihat dari mana pun ini pertandingan yang berat sebelah , betapa bodoh nya aku kenapa harus ikut turnament ini. Sion mendekati sang naga dan dengan patuhnya sang naga menundukkan kepala nya untuk dinaiki sion, naga dengan tinggi 6m dan panjang lebih dari 15m ini mengaum dengan kerasnya ... hiii ini benar benar menakutkan.

"NARUTO! ... jangan takut pada kadal besar itu!"

Orang yang berbicara ngawur itu kiba yang menyemangatiku dengan mengibarkan bendera dengan liarnya .. kau pikir ini apa ? ... aku bukan herkules yang bisa mengalahkan Titan ... dasar

"Mulai !" perintah sang ketua osis memulai penderitaanku ini maksudku pertandingan ini

"NARUTO! Menangkan pertandingan ini buktikan pada tuan putri itu kau bisa melakukannya"

Itu yang aku inginkan kiba ... tapi dilihat dari mana pun aku tidak memiliki celah untuk menyerangnya ... kiba terima kasih atas dukunganya aku akan menginggatnya sampai keliang kuburku yang mungkin akan sudah dekat

"Hey ? kau yang menjadi lawanku siapa namamu" tanya sion dengan angkuhnya dengan pandangan yang merendahkan

"Aku? Pentingkah itu saat ini" huh ini menyebalkan kenapa aku menjawabnya

Kenapa dia menayakan namaku aku ini teman sekelasmu dan banhkan kau tidak ingat dengan ku? ... menyebalkan! ... dia belum bergerak maju untuk menyerang kurasa dia menungguku bergerak lebih dulu?... tatapanya menatap tajam padaku ... uh kenapa jadi seram begini

" ... kau bisa memanggilku naruto ... "

"Naruto ... nama yang aneh .. "

Hanya itu yang ingin dia katakan ? ... maaf kalau namaku aneh ... tapi setidaknya beri aku sedikit penghormatan sebagai lawanmu

"Kali ini aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

"Aku menolak !"

Berlari dengan cepat menyerbu kearah Naga besar dihadapanku ... naga ini benar benar besar aku tidak menemukan celah untuk menyerangnya

"Hati dari angin bersinarlah ..."

Bilah tombak Akamaru yang aku arah kan kedepan mulai bersinar setelah mantra selesai aku ucapkan, bilah itu mulai bersinar dengan warna biru dengan terselimuti angin ... menfokuskan tenaga pada kakiku aku menyerbu pada lengan naga ...

GANG!

"A ... APA !? "

Bilah menyala dari tombak Akamaru membentur lengan naga itu namun tidak meninggalkan goresan sedikit pun ... sebagai gantinya , sebuah getaran kuat dari dampak tabrakan menyerang tubuhku ... ugh ... merambat melewati tulang sampai otak ku ... aku segera melompat kebelakang dan mengambil jarak ... sial ! .. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ...?

"Hanya itu?"

Sembari aku memikirkan cara untuk mencari celah untuk menyerangnya ... naga itu mulai mengayunkan lengannya kearah ku dengan kasar aku dengan reflek yang bagus melompat mundur dan mulai berlari kebelakang naga itu, aku mengayunkan tombak avatar kiba kearah kaki belakang naga itu ...

GANG!

Lagi lagi tidak ada sedikit pun luka yang bisa aku ciptakan

"Ugh ...!" aku terkena ayunan ekor naga itu dan membuatku terpental beberapa meter kebelakang ... sial ... aku pun mulai berlari menghindar dari serangan nya

"Berhenti berlari dan biarkan aku menghancurkanmu !"

Sang putri diatas naga besar itu mulai mengoceh dan membuat ku semakin jengkel setengah mati ... kau pikir aku bodoh! ... mana ada orang yang menuruti perintah seperti itu! ... sial jika seperti ini terus aku akan kehabisan stamina ... aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya ...

Aku memikirkan cara yang sedikit masuk akal tapi berbahaya kalau aku gagal ... sial aku harus mencobanya ... aku harus menunggu lengan naga itu mendekati tanah ... dalam waktu singkat aku harus mengambil moment itu dan berlari menaiki lengan naga itu dan terus mengarah pada sang putri egois itu untuk memojokan nya

Yang jadi masalah sekarang apa aku bisa mengambil timing itu dan melakukannya ... dari kecepatan ku saat ini kurasa aku bisa ... tapi kalau timing nya tidak tepat aku akan terkena hantaman lengan naga itu ...

"Ayo Naruto berjuanglah ... tapi ingat jangan sampai melukai kulit lembut sang putri !"

Diamlah bodoh! ... kau pikir siapa disini yang sedang dibuli?! ... katakan itu padanya bukan padaku! ... Kiba terus berteriak padaku dengan liarnya di bangku penonton ...

REVIEW

Maaf kalau masih belum bisa seperti harapan para reader sekalian karna masih banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan ceritanya udah aku panjangin walau Cuma segitu maaf z

Para reader semua minta pairing yang mana naruto x hinata atau naruto x female kyubi atau pun yang lain nya karna masih belum aku tentukan

Kalau soal masalah kekuatan disini cakra saya ganti dengan kekuatan sihir , karna itu jangan bingung kedepan nya

Untuk kelahiran avatar naruto masih di chapter chapter depan jadi mohon para reader sekalian bersabar untuk menunggu

Jadi kalau mau cerita aneh saja ini terus berlanjut dimohon riview nya, makin banyak yang memberikan riview saya makin semangat untuk nulis nya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate semi M

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Avatar"

Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sembari aku memikirkan cara untuk mencari celah untuk menyerangnya ... naga itu mulai mengayunkan lengannya kearah ku dengan kasar aku dengan reflek yang bagus melompat mundur dan mulai berlari kebelakang naga itu, aku mengayunkan tombak avatar kiba kearah kaki belakang naga itu ...

GANG!

Lagi lagi tidak ada sedikit pun luka yang bisa aku ciptakan

"Ugh ...!" aku terkena ayunan ekor naga itu dan membuatku terpental beberapa meter kebelakang ... sial ... aku pun mulai berlari menghindar dari serangan nya

"Berhenti berlari dan biarkan aku menghancurkanmu !"

Sang putri diatas naga besar itu mulai mengoceh dan membuat ku semakin jengkel setengah mati ... kau pikir aku bodoh! ... mana ada orang yang menuruti perintah seperti itu! ... sial jika seperti ini terus aku akan kehabisan stamina ... aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya ...

Aku memikirkan cara yang sedikit masuk akal tapi berbahaya kalau aku gagal ... sial aku harus mencobanya ... aku harus menunggu lengan naga itu mendekati tanah ... dalam waktu singkat aku harus mengambil moment itu dan berlari menaiki lengan naga itu dan terus mengarah pada sang putri egois itu untuk memojokan nya

Yang jadi masalah sekarang apa aku bisa mengambil timing itu dan melakukannya ... dari kecepatan ku saat ini kurasa aku bisa ... tapi kalau timing nya tidak tepat aku akan terkena hantaman lengan naga itu ...

"Ayo Naruto berjuanglah ... tapi ingat jangan sampai melukai kulit lembut sang putri !"

Diamlah bodoh! ... kau pikir siapa disini yang sedang dibuli?! ... katakan itu padanya bukan padaku! ... Kiba terus berteriak padaku dengan liarnya di bangku penonton ...

Chapter 3

Aku fokuskan pandanganku kepada gerakan sang naga untuk mengatur timing yang tepat untuk memulai rencana ku ... naga itu masih terus mengayunkan kedua lengan depan nya dengan liar ... naga itu mengayunkan lengan kanannya keatas dan ini moment yang aku harapkan

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Kau mau bunuh diri !" teriak kiba dari bangku penonton saat aku mulai berlari dengan cepat menuju lengan naga yang mulai mengarah ke tanah

"Kau memang sangat bodoh" gumam sion yang sambil menampilkan sebuah seringai yang makin terlihat diwajah cantiknya seolah dia mengerti semua rencanaku

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi aku berhasil atau tidak ... timingku sudah tepat aku pun bersiap siap melompat tiba tiba avatar naga itu mengepakkan sayapnya mulai terbang keatas ... auman keras seolah merusak telinga ... tanah pijakan pecah berkeping keping ... sejumlah besar tanah dan pasir berputar dengan cepat membuatku melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya ... sial sial aku lupa naga bodoh itu bisa terbang

"Naruto itu kah namamu? Kau adalah orang bodoh yang berpikir kalau aku tidak tahu rencana mu untuk memojokkan ku dengan cara seperti itu" kata sion dengan angkuhnya ... ugh itu membuatku semakin jengkel dan marah saja denganya

Naga avatar dari sion mulai mengaum dengan kerasnya ... seolah dia sudah tidak mau bermain main lagi ... dia mulai membuka lebar lebar rahangnya dan mulai mengumpulkan energi di rahangnya ... apa dia akan menembakan sihir dari mulutnya aku harus segera menghindar

"Lihat ini mouryou ku sudah tidak mau bermain main lagi denganmu, kau akan hancur kali ini" kata sion dengan menunjuk kearahku dengan pandangan yang tajam dengan seringai yang menakut kan ... naga itu menembak kan sihir dari mulutnya

BUMMM!

Angin yang saat kuat tercipta dari hasil ledakan energi sihir yang dikeluarkan dari rahang sang naga ... para siswa yang menonton sampai dibuat tercengang dengan hasil dari serangan sang putri

" ... Gahaa!" tubuhku terlempar membentar dinding kekkai/field yang terpasang. Aku merasakan hantaman ini seperti meremukkan tulang punggung ku ... aku berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat ... ugh kekuatan yang dahsyat ini kah kekuatan dari avatar peringkat S ... kalau aku terkena lagi serangan yang seperti itu, hasbislah aku

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada akamaru dalam bentuk tombak ... sinar pada tombak ini sudah tidak seperti diawal tadi kurasa energi sihir ku juga semakin habis ... apa aku menyerah saja ... tidak tidak aku tidak akan menyerah walaupun aku harus mati ... tanpa aku sadari scale ditangan kanan ku yang aku tutupi dengan perbain mulai bersinar

"Menyerah saja kau akan hancur kalau ini masih diteruskan" kata sion, naga itu mulai turun dan mendarat diatas tanah ... yang menyebabkan retakan retakan ditanah lagi ... tapi terlihat kalau naga itu juga mulai kelelahan dengan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur

"Hah ... hah ... hah aku tidak akan menyerah pada mu" sial nafasku mulai sesak "aku akan mengalahkanmu !" tombak akamaru yang aku pegang tiba tiba mulai menghilang seperti debu yang ditiup angin ini tandanya kalau energi sihir akamaru sudah habis dan kembali ke scale milik kontraktornya untuk beristirahat

"Ini sudah berakhir kau sudah tidak memiliki senjata avatar, itu sama saja kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi" dia ada benarnya aku sudah tidak memiliki senjata dan aku pun tidak memiliki avatar terkontrak ... tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak akan menyerah

"Hah ... hah ... Aku tidak akan menyerah" teriak ku sebisa mungkin ... tiba tiba scale ditangan kanan ku yang ku balut bersinar dengan terangnya sampai menghancurkan perban yang aku lilitkan disana ... para siswa yang menonton terkejut melihat sinar yang keluar dari scale milik ku

"Apa ini ..."

"Sinar yang sangat menyilaukan ..."

"Apa ini kelahiran avatar ..."

Kata kata dari bangku penonton dapat aku dengar dari sini ... aku tidak mengerti ini seperti kelahiran avatar pada umumnya tapi kenapa sinar ini begitu silau dan terus menyelimuti tubuh ku ... ku lihat kearah sang putri dia juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi bahkan avatar naga mouryou nya mengeram ke arah ku

'Uzumaki naruto' suara itu lagi suara lembut seorang gadis yang ada dalam mimpi ku beberapa hari ini ... aku kembali kesini lagi diruangan putih tapi kali ini berbeda aku tidak tiduran disebuah ranjang tapi aku berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang selalu hadir didalam mimpi ku ... gadis itu memandangiku dengan mata yang seperti batu ruby yang memukau dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah diwajahnya ... dia tak mengenakan segelai benang pun pada tubuhnya itu membuatku dapat melihat semua bentuk tubuh indah miliknya ... dari mulai dari dada yang sepertinya sama ukuranya dengan si ketua osis itu ... perutnya yang rata menambah kesan sexy dari nya ... ugh tak kusadari seperti ada cairan merah yang mau keluar dari hidung ku ... tidak kenapa aku harus berpikiran aneh seperti ini

'kau siapa' tanya ku padanya, dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekat kearah ku

'sudah kubilang padamu kan kalau aku kyubi dan aku akan memberimu kekuatan' ucapnya sambil terus berjalan kearah ku ... sial kenapa dada nya bergoyang goyang seperti itu ... ugh ku gelengkan kepala ku untuk mengusir pikiran pikiran aneh di otak ku

'aku masih tidak mengerti' kataku dia berhenti berjalan tepat setengah meter didepan ku dan mulai tersenyum manis kearah ku

'apa kau mau mengalahkan tuan putri itu?' pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepala ku ... kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku melawan tuan putri itu ... tunggu kenapa aku disini bukanya tadi aku melawan sang putri dan aku hampir kalah

'kenapa kau bis ...' ucapan ku dihentikan jari telunjuk gadis didepan ku ... dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai merapatkan tubuh nya pada ku ... jari telunjuk yang tadi menempel pada bibirku dia tarik kembali dan mulai mengarahkan kedua tangan nya ke arah leherku ... dia menggalungkan kedua tanganya dileherku dan mulai menatap ku dengan intens ... mata biru sapphire ku tak bisa lepas dari mata ruby miliknya aku terpesona oleh mata ruby itu

'aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk mengalahkan nya' dia memeluk ku kenyamanan mulai tersebar dalam setiap bagian tubuh ku ... luka luka ku yang tadi seolah menghilang begitu saja ... pelukan ini tidak begitu lama dia melepaskan pelukannya tapi masih menggalungkan kedua tangan nya dileher ku dan menatap ku ... dia mulai memajukan wajah nya kearah ku sambil memejamkan mata ruby indahnya ... aku hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa melakukkan apa pun seolah aku membatu saat memandangnya ... yang aku rasakan berikutnya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir ku yang aku tahu itu adalah bibir gadis ini ... kyubi mulai mengulum dan memasuk kan lidah nya untuk menerobos bibirku aku hanya bisa pasif saat dia melakukan ciuman panas ini.

Kyubi melepaskan ciuman nya padaku dan mulai melangkah mundur satu langkah dan mentap ku intens lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam dari tadi

'itu tadi untuk kontrak kita aku akan meminta lebih suatu hari nanti' senyum mengoda yang ia tunjukan padaku membuat ku sedikit bergidik dia melanjutkan kata katanya dengan senyuman manis seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan nya 'pegang tangan ku dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan'

Aku hanya bisa menurut perintahnya kugapai tangan nya dengan tangan kanan ku ... detik berikutnya scale milik ku mulai bersinar dengan terang nya lagi dan semua nya menjadi putih yang aku ingat adalah senyuman manis dari gadis itu yah dia kyubi gadis yang benar benar mempesona

Aku membuka mataku pertama yang kulihat adalah tubuh ku yang masih terselimuti cahaya putih ... ku lihat diatas scale ditangan kananku mulai bersinar membentuk sebuah senjata yang seperti pedang dengan panjang kurang lebih 1m model pedang longsword dengan bilah pedang berwarna perak dengan gagang yang berwarna senada dengan bilah nya ... kuambil pedang itu dengan tangan kanan ku sinar terang yang mengelilingi ku mulai masuk kedalam pedang perak itu seolah terserap ke dalam bilah nya.

Pandanganku kualihkan menatap tajam kearah sang putri yang masih diatas naga nya ... Ku gengam pedang perak yang tercipta dari cahaya itu dengan kedua tangan, kuayun kan pedang itu untuk membiasakan dengan beratnya ... Ternyata pedang ini memilik berat yang ringan dari pada yang aku perkirakan ... Aku arahkan ujung pedang itu kedepan menghadap tuan putri, ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan ada nya pedang ditanganku.

"Dari mana kau mendapat pedang itu ?" tanya sang putri masih dengan tatapan angkuh nya, dia melanjutkan "Walaupun kau mendapatkan senjata avatar lain kau tidak akan memenang kan pertandingan ini" naga itu mulai menciptakan serangan sihir lagi dari mulutnya dan dia menembakan kearahku ... Aku hanya menatap tajam kearah nya

"Rasakan itu !" teriak senang sang putri

Serangan itu mulai mengarah kearahku, aku sudah tidak bisa menghidar lagi sudah tidak ada waktu ... 'ayunkan pedangmu belah serangan itu' suara itu suara gadis yang ada dalam mimpi ku kyubi ... Dia memerintahkan ku menebas kan pedangku pada serangan mouryou ... Ini gila itu pasti tidak akan berhasil ... Tapi aku sudah tidak punya rencana lain untuk menghalau serangan itu ... Ku gengam erat gagang pedang perak ditanganku

"Yah!" teriak ku sambil kuayun kan pedang perak kearah serangan sihir yang semakin dekat kearahku

BLESSSH!

Serangan itu dapat kubelah dengan mudah nya seperti membelah kertas ... Kurasakan tadi tubuh ku seperti sangat ringan dan bertenaga apakah ini yang dia (kyubi) maksud dengan kekuatan ... Ini hebat dengan ini aku akan mengalahkanmu tuan putri

"Apa ! serangan itu dia belah" kata sang putri dengan sedikit raut wajah yang tidak suka ... Aku melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kau hebat naruto, Ayo kalahkan dia tapi kukatakan lagi jangan melukai kulit lembutnya" teriakan kiba dapat kudengar dari sini ... Hei hei bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan nya tanpa melukai nya ... Ah terserah kau kiba yang terpenting sekarang yang ada dihadapanku harus aku kalah kan

Aku mulai berlari lagi kearah naga itu ... Kulihat raut wajah sang putri sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan ku yang lebih cepat dari yang tadi ... kuayunkan pedang perak kesamping menebas kaki depan avatar naga tuan putri dan memberikan sebuah luka yang berarti

"Uooonn ... !"

Naga itu membuat auman kesakitan yang memekak kan telinga ... Kulihat tuan putri kehilangan keseimbangan, dia terjatuh ketanah dengan suara 'Bukk' yang dapat aku dengar ... Mata naga itu terbakar dengan amarah ... Naga itu menatap tajam kearahku, dia mengaum dengan keras dan mengayunkan lengan nya kearahku

Aku memposisikan pedangku dan melompat mundur mengambil kuda kuda, aku mulai berlari lagi kearah nya menggunakan moment lariku dan melompat kearah nya ... Aku melompat tinggi sampai mencapai kepala mouryou, kutebas kan pedangku horisontal mengarah ke lehernya ... Lengan kanan nya mengarah padaku dan mengantam tepat pada bagian depan tubuhku

"Uh ... !" serangan nya mengenaiku, terasa sakit dan panas saat aku bernafas ... Aku terbaring terlentang, sial sial mataku sudah tidak fokus lagi

"Naruto!" teriakan kiba memberikan semangat untuk ku ... Aku mencoba berdiri memfokus kan mataku lalu memusatkan konsentrasiku pada pedang perak yang kugengam

Pedang perak ditangan ku mulai bersinar bersamaan dengan scale ditangan kananku ... Seolah pedang ini merespon perasaan ku 'Naruto tebaslah naga itu' suara gadis itu terdengar lagi ... Aku mulai mempercayai ucapanya

Aku berlari dan mengambil moment lagi untuk melompat, pedangku kuarah kan vertikal kearah leher menuju kebawah

CRAASSH!

"Ooooo ... !"

Tebasan pedangku yang bersinar berhasil memberikan luka serius pada naga itu ... Naga itu mulai bersinar dan berubah menjadi partikel partikel cahaya mengarah pada sang putri yang masih terduduk ditanah

Aku mulai berjalan menuju tuan putri yang masih terduduk ditanah ... Tepat satu meter didepan sion aku berhenti, melihat mata yang tampak memberikan kesan marah tapi juga terlihat ketakutan ... Pedang yang sedari tadi aku gengam erat mulai aku kendurkan

Tubuh ku mendadak terhuyung, bidang pandang ku mulai mengelap ... Kurasa kan kesadaran ku dibawa pergi entah kemana ... Aku terduduk berlutut sambil terengah engah, sepertinya serangan terakhir ku tadi menguras stamina dan kekuatan sihir ku ... Sial pada hal sedikit lagi, dan setelah mengutuk dalam kepalaku aku sudah tidak ingat lagi lebih tepatnya aku pingsan

Aku,kiba melihat naruto dari bangku penonton dengan takjub, setelah sinar yang menyilaukan itu hilang terlihat orang bodoh yang sahabatku itu mengengam sebuah pedang perak ... Dia mulai menyerang tuan putri itu dengan kecepatan yang hebat,

"Naruto!" teriak ku reflek saat melihatnya terkena serangan telak, dia mulai berdiri mesti terlihat terhuyung

Dia memang memiliki semangat yang hebat seperti biasa nya, naruto berlari dan melompat dengan pedang menebas kearah leher naga itu aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa melebarkan mata tidak percaya dia bisa membuat avatar tuan putri kembali ke scale nya

Detik berikutnya aku melihat dia mulai terhuyung dan jatuh berlutut, pedang yang dia gengam mulai terlihat akan jatuh ... Apa dia terluka, aku benar benar khawatir kepada temanku itu ... Ku lihat dia terengah engah dari bangku penonton, dia pun terjatuh terlentang

Aku melihatnya terjatuh seperti itu langsung berlari kearah nya ... ku terobos para siswa yang mengalangi jalan ku ... sampai disamping naruto aku melihat dia pingsan dan pedang perak yang tadi dia gengam hilang entah kemana ... Terlihat scale naruto ditangan kanan nya yang agak aneh menurutku

"Kau memang hebat kawan" gumam ku yang hanya aku yang bisa dengar ... Regu penolong datang dan membawa tubuh terluka naruto ke ruang kesehatan

"PEMENANGNYA SION" Teriak wasit yang disebelahnya terlihat tuan putri sion ... Kulihat wajah sion sedikit merasa tidak enak, aku tahu mengapa karna dia tidak merasa menang dipertandingan ini, melainkan naruto lah yang memenangkan nya, yah walau pun begitu peraturan nya menyatakan sion adalah pemenangnya

Aku mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan regu penolong tadi menuju ruang sesehatan untuk melihat kondisi orang bodoh yang memaksakan diri itu

Disebuah ruangan dengan interior yang mahal terlihat seorang laki laki paruh baya berambut putih panjang dan berbadan besar yang memperhatikan dari awal pertandingan antara naruto melawan sion, dia hanya sesekali tersenyum saat melihat pertandingan itu sampai akhir

"hmmm naruto kurasa kau sudah hampir bisa melakukan nya" gumamnya sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman dari wajahnya

"aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk nya" katanya masih dengan senyuman yang sama

Tok Tok Tok

"apa kepala sekolah ada didalam" kata seseorang dari balik pintu

"Masuk"

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya" tanya nya

"Aku memanggil mu kemari untuk melaksanakan tugas itu kakashi"

REVIEW

Maaf kalau masih belum bisa memenuhi keinginan para reader semua, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini lebih menarik

Tentang cerita yang kurang panjang, saya juga minta maaf karna belum bisa memperpanjang ceritanya karna kemampuan otak saya juga terbatas karna dibagi banyak tugas

Untuk pairing nya saya sudah tentukan yaitu naruto x fem kyubi tapi kedepan nya bisa saja berubah

Untuk yang tanya kapan avatar naruto lahir masih di chapter chapter depan jadi mohon bersabar untuk menunggu chapter chapter depan

Rate nya saya ubah karna kedepan nya ada sedikit soft lemon nya jadi mohon dimaklumi

Dan kalau ingin cerita saya yang agak aneh ini terus berlanjut mohon review yang banyak.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Avatar"

Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya :

Disebuah ruangan dengan interior yang mahal terlihat seorang laki laki paruh baya berambut putih panjang dan berbadan besar yang memperhatikan dari awal pertandingan antara naruto melawan shion, dia hanya sesekali tersenyum saat melihat pertandingan itu sampai akhir

"hmmm naruto kurasa kau sudah hampir bisa melakukan nya" gumamnya sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman dari wajahnya

"aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk nya" katanya masih dengan senyuman yang sama

Tok Tok Tok

"apa kepala sekolah ada didalam" kata seseorang dari balik pintu

"Masuk"

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya" tanya nya

"Aku memanggil mu kemari untuk melaksanakan tugas itu kakashi"

Chapter 4

Aku membuka kedua mata shappireku, ku dapati ruangan putih seperti pada mimpi mimpi ku sebelum nya ... 'Naruto' suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang ku, aku ingat suara itu, itu suara kyubi ... ku balik kan badan ku, kurasakan nyaman saat tiba tiba dia memeluk ku dengan tubuh tanpa busana nya ... dia benar benar memelukku dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskan ku

'Aku menunggu mu' ucap nya masih memeluk ku 'aku menunggu mu karna itu jangan pergi hiks.. hiks.. hiks' dia mulai terisak menangis didada ku ... kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada nya

'jangan menangis, aku tidak akan pergi' ucapku dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut kuning kemerah merahan nya ... dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya melihat ku dengan mata ruby yang masih penuh dengan air mata ... aku terus membelai kepalanya berharap dia tidak menangis lagi

Dia sudah berhenti menangis tapi tetap memeluk ku dengan erat nya ... hah sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku ada disini lagi ... aku harus menanyakan nya pada gadis ini kyubi

'kyubi sebenarnya aku ada dimana dan kau ini apa' tanya ku ... dia menatapku dengan mata yang masih sembab ... dia tidak menjawab malah membenamkan wajahnya didadaku ... ugh ini membuatku dapat merasakan kedua dada nya yang lembut, sial apa yang ku pikirkan pada situasi seperti ini ... aku harus mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ku

'hei kyubi'

'aku akan menjawabnya dan berjanji lah jangan pergi' kenapa aku harus berjanji pada nya pada hal kita kan baru bertemu beberapa kali itu juga hanya dalam mimpi

'baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan pergi, karna itu jawab pertanyaanku'

'ini didunia para avatar yang akan lahir' katanya memulai menjelaskan masih tetap memeluk ku 'disini para avatar menunggu kelahiran nya di duniamu untuk dapat menjalin kontrak dengan para tamer, sedangkan para avatar yang lahir tanpa tamer akan berkeliaran dengan liar didunia' dia berhenti dan menatap ku intens 'dan aku sebenarnya manusia yang dihukum oleh raja avatar karna melakukan kesalahan yang aku pun tidak tahu, aku kesepian disini karna itu jangan pergi' dia mengerat kan pelukan nya

'jadi kau ini bukan avatar atau sejenisnya dan kau ini manusia, terus kenapa kau memiliki ekor ditubuhmu'

'hmm... soal itu, karna kesalahan yang tidak aku ketahui, raja avatar membuatku menjadi avatar sementara sampai hukumanku berakhir' ucapnya dengan nada sedih ... dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang

'jadi hukumanmu kapan akan berakhir'

'kata raja avatar hukumanku akan berakhir saat ada yang menjalin kontrak denganku dan plue tapi aku masih jadi avatar sementara sampai aku dan tamerku bertemu dengan raja avatar secara langsung'

'kyubi kalau begitu waktu kau mencium ku dan bilang ini kontrak itu maksudnya apa' kataku dengan semburat merah dipipiku dengan membuang muka kearah lain ... kyubi menatapku dengan pandangan bingung

'oh yang itu, ciuman itu memang sebuah kontrak agar kau menjadi milikku dan juga tamerku' senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya saat menjawab

'maksudnya' tanyaku tidak mengerti

'karna aku menyukaimu' jawabnya dengan senyuman manis dengan nada yang sangat senang ... aku yang mendengarnya tidak bisa percaya ... mana ada orang yang menyukai ku, tidak ada bagus bagus nya aku ini

'Eh ... !'

'Karna aku menyukaimu dan kita sudah melakukan kontrak dengan ciuman kau harus jadi tamerku, tapi alasan sebenarnya karna hanya scale milik mu yang dapat menjalin kontrak denganku' ucap nya dengan sedikit memohon ... ugh baiklah kalau dengan ini aku memiliki avatar aku tidak apa apa

'baiklah aku akan jadi tamermu tapi satu hal dulu kenapa kau tidak pakai apa apa'

'aku pikir kalau tidak pakai pakaian naruto akan senang' ugh aku memang suka melihat nya begini tapi gimana pun juga dia harus pakai pakaian kan

'kau harus pakai pakaian' tegas ku

'baiklah' dia menjentik kan jarinya, keluar semacam partikel partikel cahaya yang mulai mengelilingi tubuh tanpa busana kyubi ... detik berikutnya partikel partikel itu membentuk sebuah pakaian model one-piece berwarna putih dengan renda renda imut dibagian bawahnya, dibagian kaki parikel itu membentuk sepatu boots dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya ... aku mengedip ngedipkan mataku ... dan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, dia benar benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu

'A-Aku merasa malu kalau kamu terus menatap seperti itu ... apa aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini ?' tanyanya padaku ... apa aku harus bilang dia sangat cantik dengan pakain itu atau yang lainnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa memuji bukan seperti sahabat bodohku itu, aku mengelengkan kepalaku kesamping

'kamu terlihat cantik'

Kyubi terlihat senang dengan ucapanku dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna ... senyuman yang menawan, pikirku tanpa sadar kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang mulai muncul ... ah kata kyubi tadi ada avatar yang nama nya plue yang akan menjadi avatar terkontrak ku

'um ... kyubi dimana avatar yang bernama plue itu, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi'

'oh iya aku lupa dengan plue' kyubi kembali menjentik kan jarinya, keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan tulisan berwarna biru dan perak muncul dan berputar dengan liarnya ... dari tulisan sihir dalam lingkaran itu muncul cahaya yang sangat terang yang mengarah keatas ... kyubi yang didalam lingkaran masih membaca mantra yang aku tidak bisa dengar ... setelah cukup lama cahaya itu mulai mengilang dengan perlahan ... kulihat kyubi sekarang memeluk semacam hewan aneh yang memiliki kepala bundar dengan tubuh seperti anjing dan hidung yang seperti tanduk (bayangkan saja roh bintang lucy dianime FT) ... apa makhluk ini adalah avatar ku, dia tidak terlihat kuat ... aku akan diejek lagi dengan avatar yang seperti itu

'kyubi makhluk aneh ini apa dia avatarku'

'naruto plue bukan makhluk aneh dia adalah makhluk yang imut benarkan plue'

'puuun'

'plue ini adalah pedang yang kau gunakan saat melawan naga itu, dia dapat berubah menjadi pedang'

'puuun'

Jadi makhluk ini bisa menjadi pedang perak yang dapat membelah mouryou, aku harus ingat jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya

'jadi kyubi, gimana caraku memanggil plue, maksud ku mantra seperti apa yang aku gunakan untuk memanggil nya'

'um ... baiklah kalau begitu mantra untuk memanggil avatar untukmu um ... akan kuberi tahu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku'

'aku harus melakukan apa'

'kau harus menciumku' ucap nya sambil menempel kan jari telunjuk nya pada bibir cerinya ... glek itu sangat mengoda

Apa aku harus melakukan nya, aku belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain ... Um yang waktu ciuman dengan kyubi itu tidak termaksud karna itu bukan aku yang mencium nya tapi dia yang mencium ku ... tapi aku juga ingin merasakan nya lagi bibir cerinya itu, uh sebagai laki laki sejati aku harus melakukan nya

Aku melangkah maju menghilangkan jarak dengan nya, dia hanya menatapku intens dengan masih memeluk plue didada nya, dadaku berdegup dengan kencang sial kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini, kudekatkan wajah ku kearah nya centi demi centi mata ruby nya mulai dia tutup , itu membuat ku semakin gugup ... masah bodoh ah yang penting aku melakukan nya ... kumajukan bibir ku, bibir kami bertemu hanya beberapa detik tapi dapat mewakil kan perasaan ku yang belum aku mengerti ... kulepaskan bibirku dari nya dan membuang muka kesamping menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti nya memerah karna malu

'terima kasih naruto' ku alihkan pandanganku kearah nya, kulihat dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang benar benar manis, tak kusadari aku pun ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya kurasa aku menemukan salah satu sumber kebahagiaan baru dalam hidupku yaitu saat dia tersenyum seperti ini

'puuun' suara yang keluar dari plue membangunkan ku

'Um ... kyubi karna aku telah melakukan 'itu' sekarang bagimana mantra pemanggil nya' ucap ku sedikit canggung dengan mengaruk pipi ku yang tidak gatal

'baiklah tapi pinjam telingga mu' katanya mulai mendekati ku dan membisik kan sebuah mantra pemanggil ... um aku mengerti jadi seperti itu mantra nya, akan aku ingat

'sudah ingat semua nya' tanya nya

'iya sudah, kyubi setelah itu bagaimana aku kemballi kedunia ku lagi'

'setelah ini naruto akan kembali kedunia nya tenang saja, kita juga akan bertemu lagi iya kan plue' kata nya dengan senyum yang masih menempel diwajan nya

'puuun'

Setelah kyubi selesai berkata seperti itu mulai muncul banyak partikel partikel cahaya yang mengelilingi ku, cahaya itu membuat bidang pandangku mulai menghilang dan menyeret kesadaran ku entah kemana tapi aku merasakan nyaman saat ini ... terakhir aku ingat adalah senyum kyubi dan plue setelah itu kesadaran ku menghilang

Disebuah ruang dengan interior yang mewah terlihat dua orang yang terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang serius, orang pertama memakai pakaian setelah jas dan celana hitam panjang, rambut putih panjang nya dibiarkan tumbuh mencapai punggung nya, tubuh tegap dan besar nya memberikan wibawa tersendiri saat melihatnya. orang yang satunya memakai kemeja putih polos dengan bawahan celana hitam, rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi dibiarkan begitu saja dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tidak pernah tertinggal.

"kakashi apa kau melihat pertandingan tadi ?" tanya orang berambut putih panjang dengan menatap kearah kakashi (orang kedua)

"iya jiraya-sama" jawab kakashi

"seperti nya sudah waktu nya untuk melakukan nya kakashi"

"apa maksud jiraya-sama itu naruto"

"iya, sudah waktunya untuk ku untuk melakukan amanat terakhir dari dari mereka"

"apa jiraya-sama serius untuk melakukan nya, bagaimana dengan academy ini nantinya"

"aku serius melakukannya kakashi" kata jiraya, dia menghela nafas dan berkata "kalau untuk masalah academy aku akan mempercayakan nya pada dia"

"dia yang jiraya-sama maksud itu ..."

"karna itu aku memanggilmu kemari kakashi, aku ingin kamu untuk mencarinya"

"baiklah jiraya-sama, saya permisi dulu" ucap kakashi sambil membungkuk kan badan dan pergi meningalkan ruangan

Jiraya melihat keluar jendela ruangan nya sambil mendesah panjang, sambil berkata "sudah waktunya untuk menepati janjiku pada kalian berdua"

Disebuah tempat yang penuh pasir terlhat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah darah dan tato Ai didahi nya menatap avatar miliknya seekor monster berekor satu berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis disetiap tubuhnya mengaum dengan kerasnya, monster bermata kuning bercahaya ini terus mengaum dengan kerasnya mengarah kelangit, pemuda berambut merah darah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"seperti nya sudah waktunya ya" ucap pemuda itu mengarahkan mata jade nya kearah langit malam tanpa bintang "shukaku" monster yang dipanggil shukaku itu mengaum dengan kerasnya seakan menyetujui ucapan pemuda itu, perlahan monster itu berubah menjadi partikel-partikel dan kembali pada scale pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda itu pun berjalan pergi kearah gelapnya malam.

Auman keras dua ekor avatar seukuran monster dipuncak gunung yang tertutupi oleh awan terus terdengar, satu monster berbentuk seperti kucing yang terselimuti api biru berekor dua itu terus mengaum dengan kerasnya diikuti oleh monster yang satunya yang seperti banteng pada bagian atas dan bagian bawah seperti gurita berekor delapan.

"yo ... yugito seperti nya sudah waktu nya" kata (nge-rap) seorang pria berbadan besar berotot dengan memakai kacamata hitam

"sepertinya juga seperti itu bee" jawab seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan ikatan dirambutnya, sambil terus melihat dua monster yang masih mengaum dengan kerasnya

"yo ... sudah saat nya kita pergi" kata (nge-rap) pria yang dipanggil bee itu pada yugito

"baiklah bee, sepertinya Matatabi dan Gyuki juga sudah selesai" ucap yugito

"kau benar yo"

Dua monster itu mulai bersinar dengan terangnya dan mulai berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang kembali pada scale yugito dan bee, setelah proses itu selesai kedua orang itu pun mulai berjalan menuruni gunung.

Gelombang air laut tercipta karna auman seekor avatar berukuran monster, monster tersebut berbentuk seperti kura-kura dengan duri-duri tumbuh disetiap tubuhnya dan tiga ekor yang terus berayun dengan liarnya terus mengaum mengarah kelangit yang gelap. Terlihat dibibir pantai seorang anak terus melihatnya dari tempat dia berdiri.

"isobu apa sudah waktunya" kata anak tersebut tanpa berpindah dari posisinya

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari monster itu dan berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya mengarah pada anak tersebut. Anak tersebut masih diam ditempat dan mengarahkan padangannya melihat langit malam. Dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana terdengar juga auman seekor monster berekor enam dengan bentuk seperti ulat yang terbuat dari cairan seperti lendir, didepannya terdapat pemuda yang terus menatapnya.

"sepertinya utakata dan saiken juga" katanya masih melihat kearah langit

Didalam gunung api terdengar auman seekor monster berekor empat seperti kera berwarna merah seperti magma yang terus mengaum kearah langit, dihadapanya seorang kakek tua yang duduk bersila sambil terus memperhatikan nya. Dihutan sekitar gunung berapi itu juga terdapat seekor monster berekor lima berbentuk seperti anjing bertanduk dan berkaki seperti kuda yang terus mengaum menghadap langit, disebuah pohon seorang pria terus memperhatikan monster tersebut.

Auman dari kedua monster itu pun berhenti dan kedua orang itu pun berucap "sudah waktunya"

Dengunan keras terdengar dari seekor monster berbentuk kumbang berwarna biru dan memiliki tanduk, terdapat enam sayap dan satu sengat dibelakang tubuhnya. Dengungan monster tersebut membuat daerah pohon tersebut sedikit mengalami kerusakan. Seorang gadis duduk dibatang pohon dan terus memperhatikannya, gadis tersebut berambut hijau dan berkulit gelap.

"choumei apa sudah waktunya"

REVIEW

Maaf kalau masih belum bisa memenuhi keinginan para reader semua, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau update nya lama, karna banyak tugas dan bentar lagi ada uts dikampus jadi nya jarang bikin fict ini dan akhir-akhir ini kurang dapat inspirasi untuk fict ini jadi saya minta maaf.

Dan kalau masih ingin cerita saya berlanjut tolong review nya.


End file.
